


Alone

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [10]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, mentions of cerise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona is destined to be alone, but that doesn’t stop her from falling in love.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 10 - Alone

Ramona knew that she would always be alone. Why would anyone ever choose her over Cerise? Her sister was more likable, successful, and at least more Hood than Wolf. Ramona didn’t think she had any Hood in her. She was sure that was why her mother had tried again for another child, hoping for a daughter who was a little less wild. So, if anyone had the option, if they lined up Cerise and Ramona and really compared them, the choice was obvious. Cerise was her sister’s superior.  
And even if Cerise wasn’t around, no one would want to date a Badwolf anyway. Ramona was fully aware that her parents getting together had been nothing more than dumb luck, some fantastic event that was unlikely to ever happen again. Most of the villains in stories never dated anyone, never got married. Even the ones who did end up with a partner never did so happily. It just wasn’t in her destiny. She wasn’t a pretty princess who had a wedding written in her stars. Ramona was lucky if people treated her kindly, much less lovingly.  
But even if it would never happen, she still craved it. She’d had her fair share of crushes in her time, on the little fairy tale girls who played with her in nursery rhyme school. And more serious infatuations. Most lately, on her roomate, Justine. She was too good for Ramona, of course. She was talented at dancing, and pretty, and so smart. Ramona would never  _ever_ dream that Justine looked at her in the same way she looked at Justine. But that didn’t stop the wolf from slipping out of their room at night, only two steps behind the sleeping dancer, peeking out from around corners in the dancing studio to watch Justine at her most open and exposed. Dancing, whirling, a whole lifetime of love wrapped up in just ten minutes. Watching Justine perform at night almost made Ramona feel hopeful. If someone had that much beauty and love inside of them, surely it couldn’t help but spill over to the people close by them, and maybe then she could love Justine freely, in the daytime instead of the night. But the spell was broken as soon as the two of them returned to bed, and Ramona woke up each morning feeling nothing but exhaustion and an aching loneliness that she’d tried so hard suffocate inside of herself.


End file.
